


Out of a Crew

by parka_girl



Category: Block B, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Khiphop, Hip Hop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi comes back from military service, only to find out that his crew has moved on. Kyung just happens to be there at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of a Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [screencap](http://i1304.photobucket.com/albums/s522/parka_girl/Screenshot_2014-02-09-08-06-32_zps5c6076a5.png) I made on tumblr.

Yoongi's walking, somewhere. To the store, he thinks. He can't remember, now. He'd never made it to his destination. Or, he did, but it was much later than he'd intended. Instead, he found Kyung. They'd known each other, sort of, in passing. They ran in different crews. Kyung was far more popular than Yoongi'd ever be. Or at least his crew was. It's not like it was an East Coast/West Coast thing, they weren't enemies. And, hell, people in Yoongi's crew were friends with people in Kyung's. Sometimes they even did some of the same shows together. But Yoongi … he didn't know Kyung, or at least they weren't friends. And yet, there he was, sitting on the side of a building, smoking. 

Yoongi spared a glance, then kept walking. He hadn't gone far when he hear his name. His stage name, at least. 

"Yah, Suga!" 

Yoongi stopped, turned and looked up. Kyung was calling out his name. 

Maybe it was something about the way he was sitting there, or maybe the fact that he looked moderately cleaned up, no hoodie and jeans. Something about Kyung made Yoongi not keep walking. 

Kyung stared at him for a moment and then disappeared from the ledge he'd been reclining on. A few moments later he appeared on the ground floor. Stepped outside and walked over to Yoongi. 

"Suga." 

"Kyung-ssi." Yoongi replied. 

"It's been a while." Kyung had a half-smile on his face. 

It'd been a long time. Yoongi hadn't really been on stage in almost two years. Enlistment does that. He knew Kyung had gotten out a year earlier. He'd been to a gig or two, but never on stage. Civil service wasn't active duty, but it didn't mean he could keep rapping. 

Yoongi shrugged. This whole thing was awkward. 

"I heard you just got out." Kyung's voice was low and something about it made Yoongi want to both stay and run away. 

"You make it sound like prison." Yoongi said, without thinking. 

"It kind of is …" Kyung tilted his head. 

Yoongi shoved his hands in his pockets. "I wasn't active, like you." 

Kyung smiled, slightly. "S'alright. Times have changed."

Yoongi didn't know what that meant, except that there were more people than ever getting into rapping. One of the guys in his crew said something about the disaffected youth needing an outlet and hip hop was the easiest, least violent method. Yoongi never really understood that, he rapped because he was good at it. 

"What were you doing up there?" Yoongi asked, changing the subject away from himself. 

"Sitting." Kyung stuck his tongue out at Yoongi, like they were little kids. It made Yoongi smile, which seemed to make Kyung smile. 

"No, really?" Yoongi said, sarcasm lacing his words, but there was no malice to them and he saw that Kyung understood. 

"I saw you, last week." Kyung said, after a moment. 

"I wasn't …" Yoongi stopped. He'd done two songs, he was rusty and had forgotten half the words to one of them, making shit up on the fly. His crew seemed impressed at the time, but he saw, that they didn't really need him. Not with the way they'd blown up while he was enlisted. 

"Two songs." Kyung prompted. 

Yoongi looked away. "Yeah, well." 

"The freestyle bit, it was good." Sincerity in Kyung's voice made Yoongi look back over at him. 

Yoongi chewed on his bottom lip. "The crowd didn't think so." They'd cheered, but not because of that, perhaps in spite of it.

Kyung smiled, a wide smile that dragged something up from Yoongi's center, making him feel warm all of a sudden. He had to struggle not to look away again. 

"That crowd knows shit. You and I both know why they were there." Kyung looked surprised at the bitterness in his own voice, as surprised as Yoongi felt. 

"That's …"

"You know I'm right." Kyung cut Yoongi's reply off. 

Yoongi shut his mouth, staring at the ground. Kyung was right, of course. His crew had gone mainstream, which was fine. They were going that way before he'd enlisted. It wasn't the main reason he'd gone, but it was one. The girls were fine, too. But Yoongi had noticed, first at the concerts he'd gone to and then that night, when he'd been on stage for the first time in forever. Everything had changed. 

"They wouldn't recognize freestyling if it bit them in the ass." Kyung said, interrupting Yoongi's thoughts. 

A smile played across Yoongi's lips. 

"Say, Suga, you hungry?" The change of subject startled Yoongi, but he shrugged. Kyung went on. "There's a place, nearby. Noodles."

Yoongi shrugged again. Kyung took it as assent and they walked in silence toward a small restaurant. Kyung opened the door and Yoongi walked into a room that look barely big enough to hold the four tiny tables, much less people at them. But Kyung pushed him forward, then ordered for them both. He seemed to know everyone, both the couple behind the counter and the two cooks in the back. They took a seat at one of the tiny tables near the front window. 

"How come you know everyone?" Yoongi asked. 

Kyung smiled him a half-smile, full of secrets. "That building? I live there." 

"You live …" Yoongi tried not to look surprised, but then, he still lived at home. He'd had plans, one of his crew was going to let him move in, but everything had changed. When he got out. He'd begun to resent both the military and his crew. 

"Rent's cheap, place is pretty quiet because who wants to live in that mess? It cleans up nice, though." Kyung said, and further conversation was cut off by their noodles arriving. 

For fifteen minutes, maybe more, they ate in silence. But then Yoongi couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore. He knew he should, they weren't friends. He wasn't even close enough to call Kyung hyung, and yet. And _yet_. 

"I still live at home." Yoongi said, quietly. 

Kyung arched an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Yoongi decided not to shut up, to keep going. He hadn't talked to anyone aside from his family about the mess of his crew and his failed comeback. 

"I was meant to live with one of my hyungs. He'd promised, after I got out, that we'd move in. The crew has a couple of flats in a building and my hyung needed a roommate. But." Yoongi swallowed a cup full of water before he could go on. "But he changed his mind." 

Kyung was watching him, making Yoongi feel self-conscious. But he went on talking, anyway. Looking at the remains of the noodles in his bowl, at the spots on the table. He toyed with one of his chopsticks. He couldn't look at Kyung. 

"Everything's different now. I don't … it's not that they've forgotten me or whatever. But I'm not … My music's not theirs. And it's as though it really was out of sight, out of mind. It's not even like I didn't hang out with them. But I worked. I couldn't do shows. I just …" Yoongi trailed off. 

"Got left behind?" Kyung's voice wasn't accusatory. If anything, it was understanding. So much so that Yoongi looked up at him. A smile slid across Kyung's face as he threw a few dollars on the table. "Let's go." 

Yoongi nodded. He followed Kyung out of the noodle shop, back down the way they came, until they stopped in front of Kyung's building. 

"You were going somewhere." Kyung said. 

"Shops. To find something to eat." Yoongi replied, that sounded right. He checked his phone, no texts from his mum. He remembered, then, that she'd said she hadn't needed anything.

"You don't need to be anywhere?" Kyung asked. 

Yoongi turned away, remembering what things were like, before. When he was always with people. He almost never went out now, except that gig, last week. Which sapped all of his energy. He was going to end up like those fucking r&b singers who wrote depressing songs holed up in the rooms. 

"Got nowhere to be." He replied, glancing at Kyung. 

"Suga." There was something about the way Kyung said his stage name that made him want to swoon. If he was into swooning, which he wasn't. 

"It's Yoongi." He said, faintly. 

"Yoongi?" 

"Yeah." He smiled, almost shyly. 

"Hyung." Kyung said and then walked toward the building. "Yah, Yoongi." He called back, when Yoongi didn't follow him, still stuck on calling Kyung hyung. "Are you coming?" 

For a moment Yoongi stared. And then he thought about his crew, Kyung's crew. About his whole life up to this point. And then he half-grinned. 

"Yeah, hyung." And Kyung rewarded his words with a smile, a big bright smile that turned Yoongi's insides into jelly. 

Kyung's flat was just that. It wasn't anything special compared to the flats some of his hyungs in the crew had, but it didn't reflect the falling-down-look of the building. It had three rooms, plus a kitchen. Kyung gave him a quick tour. 

"Bathroom, bedroom, technically there are two, but this is where I work on music." The room had a couple of computers, a keyboard and some recording equipment. There was a guitar propped up against one wall. Above it was a photocollage. Yoongi took a moment to look over it, he knew almost all the people there. He even spotted a couple photos of himself, pre-enlistment, with his crew. He turned away. 

The tour resumed. "Living room, kitchen. It's not anything special." Kyung said as he poured them both glasses of water. Then Yoongi followed him out into the living room. They sat down on the couch, which was facing a flat screen TV. 

"I didn't know hip hop paid so well." Yoongi said, quietly. 

Kyung grinned. "I'm lucky. Jiho runs his own label, too. We book all our own gigs, sell our own shit, get all the profits."

Jealousy and something else flowed throw Yoongi, but he pushed it away. He didn't say anything, just nodded, staring at the TV, which was off. 

"Yoongi." Kyung said after a long silence. Yoongi turned, but didn't reply. "You doing all right?" 

"I don't need pity." Yoongi said without thinking, but then his eyes went round, the words replaying themselves over and over. He felt his face flush with embarrassment. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Kyung shook his head. 

"That's not what I meant." Kyung said, then reached out and tucked a strand of Yoongi's hair back under his beanie. 

"What did you mean?" Yoongi's voice sounded a little choked up, like he felt. Scared, lonely. Alone. 

"I saw you last week, yeah? On stage. Your hyungs …" Yoongi didn't let him finish, cutting him off. 

"I know. They didn't even want me there, but the fans. Some of them knew my old stuff. They were shouting my name. My stage name." He clarified. "They had to." 

"You looked miserable." 

"I forgot the words." It sounded defensive, it was defensive. 

"That's not what I meant." Kyung was chewing on the inside of his cheek, Yoongi could tell. There was something unbearably endearing about that. 

"Hyung." Yoongi said, softly. 

Kyung said nothing and so Yoongi went on. 

"They were going to kick me out of the crew, after the gig. They thought I didn't know, but one of … one of my hyungs, who still liked me, he told me. He prepared me. I wasn't even supposed to be there, but they hadn't wanted me to go out to dinner with them." Yoongi swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd thought of nothing but this for the past week, since the concert. "But the fans knew I was there. I mean, a few of them. Enough of them. And so I had … I had to go. Rap. Whatever." 

"You were good." Kyung offered.

"I was shit." Yoongi countered. 

Kyung shook his head. "You were fucking brilliant. You don't think so, but you were. Better than your whole crew." 

Yoongi shook his head. "I forgot --" But Kyung cut him off. 

"Fuck the words, man. You freestyled your way through that song. You should've seen the way your crew was watching you. It was … It's probably up on youtube, but they were so happy, when you fucked up. And then you showed them." 

Kyung went on talking, praising Yoongi. But he couldn't stop thinking about the looks on his hyung's face, the leader of their crew. The disappointment when he finished the song. The disgust when the crowd was cheering him on, without understanding what had happened. The barely concealed glee when he was told he wasn't in the crew anymore. Yoongi was so lost his the memories of that night he didn't notice Kyung stopped talked, didn't even realize he was crying. 

"Yoongi?" Kyung, saying his name, cut through the memories. 

"Sorry, hyung." He said, his voice cracking as he spoke. He blinked, which is when he dislodged more tears. 

Kyung reached out and used his thumb to brush a few tears away. Yoongi lifted his gaze, holding Kyung's. Neither of them said anything, then Yoongi reached out and pressed Kyung's hand to his cheek, fingers around Kyung's wrist. 

"You don't have to apologize." Kyung said, brushing a few more tears away before letting his hand drop. Yoongi's fingers were still around his wrist, but then Kyung's fingers were in his own. 

"I shouldn't've cried." Yoongi half-whispered. 

Kyung shook his head. "We all cry about stupid shit, this isn't stupid." He rubbed his thumb along Yoongi's knuckles. 

They barely knew each other. Or they knew each other, but not well. But now Kyung was Kyung-hyung and Suga into Yoongi and his whole brain was a muddle of emotions. Yoongi used his other hand to pull his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. His hand other hand was still in Kyung's, their fingers twisted together. It felt like it should be wrong, but it felt more right than anything. 

"You can stay here." Kyung said, after another long silence. 

Yoongi looked over at him, Kyung went on.

"For as long as you need." He paused, looked down at their hands and then back up at Yoongi. "As long as you want."

Yoongi curled his fingers tighter around Kyung's, who squeezed his hand in return. And then he tugged gently, pulling Yoongi to him. Yoongi felt all of the emotions of the past week, weeks, months, fuck, two years, crushing down on him. And then he rested his head on Kyung's shoulder. Still holding hands, Kyung settled back on the couch with him, turned on the tv, and they sat that way, not moving, not speaking, until somewhere along the lines Yoongi fell asleep. 

When he woke up, the flat was dark except for the TV. His neck ached a little, from the way he'd been leaning on Kyung. When he looked over, he saw Kyung was asleep, his head tipped back, mouth slightly open. Their hands were still laced together. Yoongi shifted, trying not to wake Kyung up, but it failed. 

"Sorry, hyung." Yoongi murmured. 

A smile slid onto Kyung's face as he opened his eyes. "s'ok." He sat up, pulled his hand free from Yoongi's and stretched. Then he looked at Yoongi. "Did you need to go?" 

Yoongi shook his head. He didn't even need to look at his phone. 

"Good." Kyung shifted and they were so close now, the warmth of Kyung's body was seeping into Yoongi's. 

"Yeah." Yoongi said, a little breathlessly. 

Kyung grinned at him. "This wasn't my, I mean … when I saw you, I just wanted to say hi." 

"And yet." Yoongi said.

That smile on Kyung's face. "And yet." 

He reached out, his hand against Yoongi's face. Yoongi almost wanted to pull away, for so many reasons. But he didn't, mostly because he didn't want to. His eyelids fluttered a little, his eyes flited from Kyung's gaze to his mouth and back again. And when Kyung leaned in, Yoongi met him halfway.


End file.
